Popcorn
by SparkleGleek
Summary: Brittana movie night. Santana POV. Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a one shot, fluffy Brittana story, inspired by my facebook RP. Written from Santana's POV. Don't like, don't read. (As far as I'm concerned, Bartie never existed. -grumble- Neither did/does Sinn. )

-Brittany's room, evening time-

"I'll get the popcorn!" Britt bubbled, dashing from the room.

_"God, she has no idea how adorable she is,"_ I thought to myself, glancing around her room.

I feel so at home here. With her, I feel like myself; I feel complete.

I watch her bounce back into the room, the smell of burnt popcorn following her.

"I think you burned it, Britt," I say to her, trying not to giggle. How is it I find her dinginess so endearing?

I watch her frown, and I can't help but want to kiss the wrinkle in her brow away.

"Oh," she says, vaguely, "Oh, well."

I smirk, and pop in the DVD. _Labyrinth_. I would never admit this to anybody but Britt, but I know every word of it.

She smiles at me, and pats the bed next to her. _How did she get there already?_ I try to regain my composure, and join her.

She makes me feel complete, but nothing like the Santana everybody knows. _How does she do that?_ Santana doesn't get jittery. Santana doesn't blush. At least, she doesn't, unless she's with Brittany.

I curl up next to her, and easy as breathing, she slides her arm around me. I sigh, as though instead of feeling the weight of her arm, I feel the relief as though somebody has taken a ten ton weight off my shoulders. _"I'm home,"_ I think to myself, _"This is where I** belong**."_

I lean my head against her shoulder, and feel her fingers slowly running through my hair. I feel a shiver go up my spine, like an electric jolt. I try and remember the next line, as I hear her angelic voice quote the movie.

"You have no power over me," I finish the quote. How wrong I am. How very wrong I am. She has all the power in the world over me. Thinking this emboldens me, and I finally find my voice.

"Hey, Britt? Can I talk to you about something important?" I try not to sound as hesitant and nervous as I feel.

Apparently, I don't do a very good job. She can sense something in my voice, and looks at me.

"Sure. You know you can always ask me anything," she smiles, and as always, it takes my breath away. Everybody assumes that Britt is just a dumb-blond all the time; but she's actually very intuitive.

I clear my throat, has it always been this dry?_ Where is my voice?_ Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Well, you know I'm like, totally crazy about you, right? Like I'm sad and lonely when I'm not with you. So, I was wondering... Will you be my girl?" What is wrong with my voice? Have I always sounded that squeaky?

She sits up, her eyes staring into mine. My body feels like it's been turned to jelly when she does that. She looks at me, tilting her head to the side, and replies.

"I've always been your girl. I'll never stop being your girl. You were my first everything. And I want to be your last everything too. So yes, if you'll be mine." She says it in a tone of voice similar to a teacher explaining a math problem to a 1st grader. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I feel odd; is my body still here? I can't feel it.

_Did she really just say yes?_

"Baby, you're the only one I've ever wanted." I whisper, wrapping my arms tighter around her, and softly kiss her cheek. She slides her hand under my chin, and kisses me softly on the lips. It's not heated, hormonal, or needy. It conveys just one thing:_ Love_. She put all my fears to rest with that one kiss.

I lean back against her, a huge grin on my face, and turn my eyes back to the movie, but I don't really pay attention to it. Have I ever felt this light before?

I whisper "I will love you until the end of forever," and she giggles a little.

_Crap_.

Could she hear me? I didn't mean her to.

"For infinity and beyond?" I hear her ask, in her usual Britt fashion. I smile.

"And beyond, and beyond, and beyond." I reply, closing my eyes.

The last thing I remember is the feeling of her kissing the top of my head, whispering "I'll love you even longer, San," and pulling me tighter against her.

I fell asleep like that, warm and content, in the arms of the woman I love.

-end-

A/N: I know it's very OOC, but I don't care. I wanted a sweet non sex moment between them. I want them to be a real couple, not just a couple that RM uses to tease us with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My heart

**A/N: Okay, I thought it was going to be a one-shot. Guess it's gonna be a series of one-shots.**

**I don't own glee. If I did, it would be the Brittana show.**

**As always, Santana POV.**

_Titanic_. _Freakin' Titanic_. WHY did I have to have a dream about Titanic? (No, I haven't seen it a million times, and no, I didn't make my dad take me to see it the day it came out...)

Now I'm out, in the frigid Lima Ohio in December air, My feet hurt, and I_ still_ haven't found it!

The perfect gift.

Christmas is creeping up on me, and I_ HAVE_ to find the _PERFECT_ gift.

Something that is as perfect as her.

Just thinking about her motivates me to move my feet, and enter the next store.

"_Simply Silver"_?

Ohh, this is going to be _expensive_...

I browse the glass fronted display cases.

_Too simple_. Move to the next cast.

_Too Gaudy_. And the next case.

_Too ugly_. How many display cases are filled with crap in this place!

_Too ridiculous_. I'm starting to lose hope.

_Maybe the next store...? _

But then I see it.

A simple enough design, but it's beautiful. Just like her. A metal link bracelet, similar to the Medical Alert bracelets you see all the time. But where a Medical symbol would be, is a heart, made out of tiny diamonds. It's perfect.

I walk up to the clerk, unbelievably happy, and ask "How much would it be to get an inscription?"

He tells me the price, and how long it would take, and I am secretly thankful that my dad has so much money, and has given me my own credit card, because _sweet cheesus_, it's going to take me_ forever_ to pay this off.

After I pick up the bracelet, and pay for it, I make a few little stops, last things on my Christmas gift list.

Cufflinks for dad, a gaudy tie for Mr. Shue, a box set of The Chronicles of Narnia for Sam (I felt clever on that particular gift. That boy is _so_ far in the closet, he's in _Narnia_.) A purple tracksuit for Coach, and a gift card to a religious store for Quinn.

As I drive my way home, I pass Tiffany's.

Okay, maybe I need to make _one_ more stop...

- Later, at Brittany's house-

"Hey, babe. Sorry I'm so late, I was Christmas shopping, like ALL day."

I feel that familiar tightening in my chest when I see her. She looks so gorgeous.

"Oooh! Sounds fun! What did you get me?" she bubbles, bouncing up and down, her Cheerio's skirt flipping up in a _very_ distracting way. _Why_ did we decide to make them so short? It's _torture!_

"Um. Nothing?" I reply innocently, hiding the bags behind my back.

Her smile vanishes like somebody has flipped a switch. She obviously didn't realize I was joking. I make a snap decision, watching the tears form in her eyes.

"Well, Actually, I did get you something for Christmas. I was joking. But I also got you something in addition to your present, something I was planning to give you tonight." I try to keep a straight face as, once again, she's instantly changed moods. The tears are gone, and she's bouncing again, her smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Oh San! what didja get me? huh? what what what?" She's talking so fast and so excitedly I can barely understand her. I reach down and take her hand, kiss the back of it softly, then take the little box out of my pocket. I clip the bracelet on, and let her look. As she turns the faceplate over, and reads the inscription, I recite it out loud.

"_You have my heart, Forever_."

She looks at me, tears in her eyes again, her mouth hanging open in a small _O_.

She wraps her arms around me, kisses me on the cheek, then changes her mind. She slides a finger under my chin, and tilts my face towards hers, and kisses me full on the lips. I think I've _forgotten how to breathe_.

"Thank you," she whispers against my cheek as she kisses it again "Silver is my favorite. I love you."

Well, cost or no cost, I think I'm going to be buying a _**LOT**_ of silver from now on.

-end-

A/N Again, I know this isn't EXACTLY what Brittanan is in Glee, but I can't help it. This is the way they are in MY world. Shoutout to my FB RP Britt. You are so amazing!

Review? Please? Because you loves me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Back to reality**

**A/N: Okay, my first two chapters take place the same weekend. This is the first day back to school, when everybody finds out they are official. As always, Santana's POV, and slightly OOC.**

**I don't own Glee, if I did, things would be sooo different.**

Butterflies._ Butterflies_? I adore all of God's creatures, and the metaphores they inspire, but these butterflies need to be _murdered._

I can't be like this around everyone! It's all well and good to be myself at home, or at Britt's place, but not here.

Here? I'm a bitch. Actually, no. I am _THE_ Bitch.

Everybody is scared of me. It's just an unwritten law: DO NOT, I repeat,_ DO NOT_, bring around the wrath of Santana. Everybody knows it.

I can't feel like this around them.

_Who_ am I kidding? I'm lying to myself, if I think I can actually make these feelings _disappear_, just by telling myself they _can't _exist.

I'll feel better when she's here.

I glance nervously around the parking lot.

_Where is she?_

She's never this late.

I pull out my phone, and shoot her a quick text.

**Where r u?**

I put my phone back in my pocket, but almost instantly it chimes, and I pull it out to read the reply.

**Lost.**

I look at my phone, dumbfounded._ Lost_? I quickly text back, my fingers numb from the cold air, too slow for my liking.

**Whats around u?**

Chime. A response.

**Lost of red doors**.

Hmm. Red doors. Lockers? Could she be in the locker room? I stop to think for a minute. _Where does she get lost the most_? Right. _Bathroom_

**Hang on. on my way. DON'T MOVE.**

I run to the bathroom at the end of the music hall, and sure enough, there's my girl, sitting against the wall, her arms hugging her knees close to her body.

She looks so scared. I run over to her, and wrap my arms around her. She gives me a blank look, and I _know_ that look. She's lost; but not just in a bathroom. Britt's lost somewhere inside her own head.

"Come on babe. These floors are nasty. Let's head to Glee, okay?"

She nods, still blank. I know I have to "find" her. So I lean down, and kiss her softly on the cheek. She stirs, blinks a few times, and I see her eyes light up. _There she is._

"M'kay," She bubbles, bouncing to her feet.

We link hands, her fingers entertwined with mine, and we head off to the Chior room.

"What's the deal? Have you seen them? I've never seen Santana smile over _anything_ but BreadstiX," I hear Quinn whisper to Sam, who is completely ignoring her. He's checking his hair in the reflection of Quinn's shiny binder cover.

I see Mercedes lean over to Tina and whisper "What is going on? Seriously. Have you ever seen anybody act like that, other than_ Rachel_?"

Oh _hell_ no. _NOBODY_ compares _ME_ to _YENTL_. I wait for Mercedes to look at me, then I give her the death glare from hell. Obviously it worked, because her eyes went wide, and she turned around.

Britt leans her head onto my shoulder, and I smile again.

Mr. Schue walks in, and he can sense the...well, _whatever_ it is, in the air. He walks over to the whiteboard, and writes something on it, and underlines it. I'm not even bothered enough to read it; it's probably got something to do with Journey.

That, and Britt is combing her fingers through my pony tail, and it's _very_ distracting.

But, then he says something that catches my attention, so I start to listen.

"I liked how the Ballads worked out last year, so we're gonna do it again this year, I'll let you choose your Ballad partner,_ UNLESS_ I see an obvious problem with the pairing."

I get to sing to Britt? For _real_ this time? Last time, yeah we got paired up, but we never exactly got to the _singing_ part of things...

I know what song I want to sing. I must be channeling my inner Rachel, because before I know it, my hand is in the air, and I'm already volunteering to sing first.

I can feel the eyes of every person on me, but I ignore them. This is about _her_. For_ her_.

I whisper the name of the song in Brad's ear, and he nods. He waits for my cue, then starts to play the intro.

I take a breath, and look right at her.

_**Is this a dream?**_  
_** If it is**_  
_** Please don't wake me from this high**_  
_** I'd become comfortably numb**_  
_** Until you opened up my eyes**_  
_** To what it's like**_  
_** When everything's right**_  
_** I can't believe**_

_**You found me**_  
_** When no one else was lookin'**_  
_** How did you know just where I would be?**_  
_** Yeah, you broke through**_  
_** All of my confusion**_  
_** The ups and the downs**_  
_** And you still didn't leave**_  
_** I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_  
_** You found me**_

Somewhere in my peripheral vision, I see everybody watching me, stunned expressions on their face. _Even Rachel_. I know, my voice is so freaking perfect for this song. Take _that_ Yentl.

My eyes lock on _hers_, and she's watching me, and I can tell she _knows_ I'm singing this to _her_.

**_So, here we are_**  
**_ That's pretty far_**  
**_ When you think of where we've been_**  
**_ No going back_**  
**_ I'm fading out_**  
**_ All that has faded me within_**  
**_ You're by my side_**  
**_ Now everything's fine_**  
**_ I can't believe_**

**_ You found me_**  
**_ When no one else was lookin'_**  
**_ How did you know just where I would be?_**  
**_ Yeah, you broke through_**  
**_ All of my confusion_**  
**_ The ups and the downs_**  
**_ And you still didn't leave_**  
**_ I guess that you saw what nobody could see_**  
**_ You found me_**

I can't see, feel, or hear anything but_ her_. The whole world has disappeared, and all I know is what I'm saying to her. I'm pouring my heart, and my soul, out to her. I'm making myself vulnerable.

I don't care if everybody expects me to be a bitch. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of pushing everybody away, I'm sick of hurting the people I care about. I want to feel. I want to be human. And, God! I want the woman that I love to know how much she means to me, how important she is in my life, how much I need her, and how damn _thankfu_l I am that she _found_ me.

_**And I was hiding**_  
_** 'Til you came along**_  
_** And showed me where I belong**_  
_** You found me**_  
_** When no one else was lookin'**_  
_** How did you know?**_  
_** How did you know?**_

_** You found me**_  
_** When no one else was lookin'**_  
_** How did you know just where I would be?**_  
_** Yeah, you broke through**_  
_** All of my confusion**_  
_** The ups and the downs**_  
_** And you still didn't leave**_  
_** I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_  
_** You found me**_

I'm crying. I'm _crying_?

When did I start crying?

_When_ was the last time I cried?

I can't remember.

Crying feels good right now, though.

I_ like_ feeling.

I watch Britt slowly get to her feet, the rest of the room is still stunned into silence, so it feels like we're moving in slow motion.

She comes up to me, wraps her arms around me, and kisses me. She cradles my head to her chest, letting me sob all over her Cheerio's uniform, holding me. Whispering that she loves me.

A loud sound assaults my ears; everybody is clapping. Everybody. Clapping and cheering.

_For me_?

I look up, the cacophony acting like a warming elixir. It fills me up, surrounds my thawing heart, making it so hot, it warms up the rest of my body.

_This_ is what I've been missing, and I'll be damned if I _ever_ let it go again.

-end-

A/N: Wow. This was an emotional chapter for me to write. It wasn't even caused or inspired by anything. I heard the song, and I just started writing. I don't even know what happened.

I love ya Britt! Thanks for being my inspiration!

Review? Please? I love them. They make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Santana Clause.**

**A/N: This is just a holiday drabble I wrote. I decided to expand on why exactly Brittany still believes in Santa. As always, I don't own Glee, and it's Santana's POV.**

**CLAUSE:**  
**Definition- Paragraph; Section in a document; part of a contract.**

The year I found out Brittany still believed in Santa, was in fact, the same year I _lost_ my faith in the iconic fur-clad holiday hero.

We were thirteen, and pretty innocent for our age. At the time, I just assumed she still believed, because she _handn't_ been the one to witness her father putting out the gifts that were "from Santa," that Christmas eve night. I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth.

The next year, I found out her "Santa Clause," as she called it.

She told me that her only Christmas wish when she was seven, was that she would always have me. In her letter to Santa that year, she told him she would always believe in him, as long as he made sure we would always be best friends. I knew from then on, it would be my job to make_ sure _her Christmas wishes came true every year, so she would have faith both in the spirit of Christmas, and faith in me.

That year was easy, all she wanted was a Barbie Dream House. At the time, it was every girl's dream doll house. The lights all lit up, the fireplace made a crackling sound, it had wallpaper, carpet, and a garage for your Barbie Dream Car. It was expensive, so I couldn't just go out and_ buy_ it for her.

I worked it all out in the end, though. My grandmother always got me _whatever_ I asked for, and she always came to visit the week before Christmas. That year, I conveniately told her I wanted the Dream House.

On Christmas eve, I snuck over to her house, and set it up in her living room, and put a huge bow on it.

Sucess.

I had made her believe another year.

The next year was harder. I had told her about the vacation my parent's had planned for my family; we were going to spend a week in Paris. As soon as Britt found out, that was _ALL_ she wanted. A week in Paris. Well, _how_ the _hell_ do you put a voucher for a vacation to Paris under somebody's tree, when you're only_ fifteen_?

Luckily, my parent's had told me about the plan nearly a month in advance, or else I could never have pulled it off.

I begged and begged my parents to let Britt come too. Their stipulation? I had to get straight A's on **_EVERYTHING_**, and not get into an ounce of trouble for **_two whole weeks._**

You might scoff, think I got off easy, right?

No. _No_. _**No**_.

Being good for me is _HARD_.

Doing homework? Forget about it.

I couldn't have done it for **_ANYBODY_** but Britt. I managed to pull it off, though.

Paris?

_Check_.

One more year of her believing in Santa, and in turn me?

_Check_.

The year we turned sixteen, was the hardest of them all.

It was the first year in decades that we hadn't gotten snow.

So, Britt decided, a _week_ before Christmas, that her Christmas wish was to have a White Christmas.

**_Well, how the hell__?_**

It took me forever to work out how to do it.

I stayed up **_so_** many nights, trying to come up with a plan.

_Finally_, I figured it out.

Then, I spent many nights staying up, cutting out snowflake designs in white computer paper. I had boxes and boxes and boxes of them. Then, I talked to the AV Nerds at school, and they helped me set up fake snow machines in her yard. (I had to pay a hefty price. I had to _show_ them my_ boobs_ to get them to do it. I'm still scarred from it.)

On Christmas eve, I snuck into her house, and tapped the snowflakes on_ EVERYTHING_. The walls in her room, the hallways, everywhere.

She was so happy when she woke up on Christmas, because not only did she get her White Christmas, but she _also_ got the added bonus of being the ONLY house on the whole street with snow.

Snow?

_Check_.

Another year of her believing in me?

_Check_.

I'm in trouble this year though.** She hasn't told me what she wants**. I keep asking her, and she _won't_ tell me. She says it's a secret between her and Santa.

**_Well, Hell._**

-THREE DAYS LATER-

Well, I lucked out.

I was trying to help her print off a homework assignment from her laptop, and I found it.

Her _e-mail_ to Santa.

Only Britt would send an _e-mail_ to SantaClause (at) TheNorthPole .com

_**-l-l-l-l-l-l-**_

**_Dear Santa,_**

**_I still believe in you. I know times are hard up there, I heard about the hole in the ozone. I just want you to know, that the only thing I want for Christmas this year, is for Santana to love me, and know that I love her. I know she might be on the naughty list, but she really is good. she is good to me. She takes care of me. I just want her to be happy for Christmas this year. The only way I know how to make her happy is to love her. And take her to BreadstiX, but I can do that part. Will you help me Santa?_**

**_Sincerely yours, Brittany S Pierce._**

**_-l-l-l-l-l-l-  
_**

Well, this year is going to be a _piece of cake_.

**-END-**

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Super cheesy chapter. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed it anyways!**

**Please review? That's all I want for Christmas! Lots of reviews, because then I know you love me! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: The Santana Clause Part Deux**

**A/N: Another holiday fluff chapter for you! Hope you like :D**

**As Always, I don't own Glee, and it's Santana's POV.**

_**-l-l-l-l-l**_

I sit and stare at my computer screen, willing the responses to pop up in my chat box. I sit and stare for what feels like _forever_, and then finally, responses.

**Starberry- As much as I admire you're plan, I think my voice would be better suited to sing Mairah. Maybe I could sing, and you could just lip synch?**

**Sa(n)tan(a)- Shut up, berry. I'm singing. I'll just change the key to fit my range.**

**Cek-c-cedes- No worries, San. We'll help**

**Qfab- Yeah, girl. We'll help.**

**Teena- Yeah, ignore Rach. I think this is sweet. We will totally help.**

I breathe a sigh of relief, as I give my thanks and sign off.

This is _going_ to work.

This _has_ to work.

It's my last day of school before winter break.

I _have_ to make this happen.

**_-l-l-l-l-l_**

I stop to admire our work. It looks _awesome_.

"The fake snow is a nice touch," I say to the room at large, and there is a general murmur of agreement from the other girls.

I plug in one final string of lights, and their faint golden glow lights up the tree.

I look at my watch, and feel the butterflies swell in size.

_It's almost time._

"Alright everybody. Places. You hung the sign on the choir room door, right Berry? So they should be showing up any minute?"

"Yes, Santana. I put the note up just like you told me. Now quit _pestering_ me, and get ready, unless you want to blow this."

I growl in her direction, but take center stage, just as I hear the doors at the back of the Auditorium open, and voices floating from the back. 

_They're here._

I hear them give gasps of suprise and amazement, as they see what we've done to the Auditorium.

The lights, trees, fake snow, all the decorations...

I allow myself one small smile of satisfaction, we _have_ been working on it for _hours_.

I reach down and smooth my short skirt for the millionth time.

_Any second..._

I watch them take their seats in the front row and there _she_ is.

She looks just as confused as everybody else.

_Good_.

I step into the single spotlight on the stage, and walk up to the microphone.

I hear a wolf whistle, probably from Puckerman.

I_ know_, I look hot in my sexy Christmas outfit.

I'm wearing a Santa hat, and matching red dress, with a verry short skirt, with a white fur trim.

I squash the butterflies, it's now or never.

"I'm glad you guys got the note. This is my Christmas present for a certain girl." and the spotlight disappears.

It has a nice effect, sets a perfect atmosphere. It's dark, but not in a scary way, because of the twinkle lights lining the edge of the stage, and all the trees.

The music starts. I take a deep breath.

_Here we go._

**_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_**

**_There is just one thing I need_**

**_I don't care about the presents_**

**_Underneath the Christmas tree_**

**_I just want you for my own_**

**_ More than you could ever know _**

**_Make my wish come true _**

**_All I want for Christmas _**

**_Is You,"_**

I hear the music swell, and that's my cue.

The lights come up, along with the curtain, to reveal the girls swaying to the music behind me, ready to be the supporting vocals.

_This_ is the time to play it up.

Be romantic and cheesy, and have _fun_.

I sing the next lines, working my way down the steps on the side of the stage, and up the isle to Britt.

**_"I don't need to hang my stocking _**

**_There upon the fireplace _**

**_Santa Clause won't make me happy _**

**_With a toy on Christmas Day_**

**_I just want you for my own _**

**_More than you could ever know _**

**_Make my wish come true _**

**_All I want for Christmas _**

**_Is you,"_**

I reach down, and take Britt's hand, I pull her up, twirl her in a circle, and then pull her towards the stage.

**_"Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas _**

**_I won't even wish for snow _**

**_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting _**

**_Underneath the mistletoe_**

**_I won't make a list and send it _**

**_To the North Pole for Saint Nick _**

**_I won't even stay awake to _**

**_Hear those magic reindeer click_**

**_'Cause I just want you here tonight _**

**_Holding onto me so tight _**

**_What more can I do?_**

**_Baby, all I want for Christmas _**

**_Is you,"_**

I'm dancing with her all around the stage, spinning her, twirling and dipping her, and I haven't seen her smile and giggle like this in a long time.

I kiss her on the cheek, and finish the song.

**_"Oh I just want you for my own,_**  
**_More than you could ever know _**

**_Make my wish come true _**

**_Baby all I want for Christmas _**

**_Is you, baby._**

**_All I want for Christmas,_**  
**_All I want for Christmas,_**  
**_Oh, All I want for Christmas,_**  
**_Is you, baby, _**

**_All I want for Christmas, _**

**_Is you,"_**

And perfect timing, (I have to give the AV kids _some_ credit,) the mistletoe comes down, right over our heads, and I pull her against me, and kiss her.

I can vaguely hear the cheers and clapping of the other Glee kids, but all I care about is _her_, and the feeling of her smiling against my lips.

I hug her tight, and whisper, "Merry Christmas, baby."

She giggles, and whispers back "You can be my Santana Clause any day of the year."

-END-

**A/N: Okay, I know this is SO not cannon, after seeing "Sue The Grinch," But I don't care. This is what should have happened. I wanted more Brittana for Christmas, not just one moment where they looked at each other. I mean, hell. Even Naya wants more Brittana!**

**Also, I know I didn't do the whole song, but it's a really long song.**

**Review? Because I'm awesome and you love me?**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
